Das Geheimnis der Kristalle
[[Episodenguide (2003)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] '''Das Geheimnis der Kristalle' (“Return to the Underground”; „Rückkehr in die Unterwelt“) ist die 39. Folge der 2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Serie und die 13. Folge der zweiten Staffel. Introtext Donatello: Vor einiger Zeit habe ich einigen Freunden ein Versprechen gegeben – und ob ihr’s glaubt oder nicht, das Ding, was gerade im Netz zappelt, ist einer dieser Freunde! Wisst ihr, das ist alles eine lange Geschichte. Unsere Freunde wurden von Shredders Wissenschaftlern in Monster verwandelt und sind nun gezwungen, im Untergrund zu leben, als Gefangene einer uralten Stadt, die von einem riesigen Kristallmond versorgt wird. Und ich glaube, dass es gerade diese speziellen Kristalle sind, die den Schlüssel für die Rettung unserer Freunde darstellen und sie hoffentlich für immer heilen können. Das einzige Problem ist: Im Moment wollen meine Freunde nicht geheilt werden! Handlung thumb|left|200px|Donatello beim GrübelnEines Tages besschäftigen sich die Turtles in ihrem Versteck mit Freizeitbeschäftigungen - alle, jedenfalls, bis auf Donatello, der in seiner Bastlerecke noch immer über eine Möglichkeit nachgrübelt, wie ihren unglücklichen Monsterfreunden, die nach wie vor in der geheimnisvollen unterirdischen Stadt gefangen sitzen, zu helfen ist. Aufgrund der Natur des Fluches, der die Monster in der Stadt gefangenhält, vermutet Donatello, dass die seltsamen Kristalle das Schlüsselelement darstellen, das er braucht, um ein Heilmittel herstellen zu können. Bisher aber sind seine Bemühungen, den Kristallen näher auf die Spur zu kommen, nicht mit Erfolg gesegnet worden. thumb|200px|Der Traum von der HeilungIn den folgenden Tagen versucht Donatello alles Mögliche, um die Kristalle zu analysieren, doch diese erweisen sich jeder Behandlungsmethode gegenüber als hochresistent. Schließlich schläft er schöpft neben zwei Kristallfragmenten ein und bekommt einen seltsamen Traum, in der er Quarry sieht, wie sie als Mensch und dann in ihrem Monsterkörper vor einen Turm mit einem Kristall an dessen Spitze steht. Ein heller Ton erklingt, der Kristall zerfließt und hüllt Quarry ein, die sich daraufhin in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt wieder aus der Kristallmasse erhebt. Von dieser Vision inspiriert, findet Donatello schließlich die lang gesuchte Lösung: Durch bestimmte Klangfrequenzen können die Kristalle verflüssigt und in dieser Form den Monstern als Injektion verabreicht werden, um damit die Auswirkungen ihrer Mutation und der Strahlung des Kristallmondes der Stadt umzukehren und sie damit wieder in Menschen zurückzuverwandeln. thumb|left|200px|Eine bestürzende EntwicklungAusgerüstet mit einigen neuen Erfindungen von Donatello, den Tech-Packs und dem Turtle Tunneler, brechen die Vier auf den Wegen, die sie bei ihrem ersten Abenteuer im Untergrund hatten einschlagen müssen, wieder zur unterirdischen Stadt auf. Doch als sie aus dem Tunnel herauskommen, der direkt zur Stadt führt, finden sie diese im tiefen Dunkeln liegend vor - denn der Kristallmond, der noch beim letzten Mal an der Höhlendecke direkt über der Stadt gehangen hat, ist unerklärlicherweise verschwunden. Wie von ihnen gleich befürchtet, werden die Turtles direkt nach dieser bestürzenden Entdeckung von einigen ihrer monströsen Freunde angegriffen und in den Lavasee, der die Stadt umgibt, befördert, doch dank Donatellos Umsicht entkommen sie dieser tödlichen Falle. thumb|200px|Quarry greift anIm Schutze des Tunnelbohrers erreichen sie schließlich das Turmdomizil des verrückten Einsiedlers und betreten es, um dort nach Kristallen zur Heilung der Monster zu finden. Dort machen sie allerdings noch die Entdeckung, dass der Einsiedler nicht so ehrlich mit ihnen war, wie sie vorerst geglaubt hatten: In einer verborgenen Seitenkammer finden sie nämlich eine ganze Anzahl von Leuten vor, die gleich dem Einsiedler in Kristallkokons eingeschlossen sind. Im Inneren des Saales treffen sie Quarry an, die allerdings ihre Intelligenz und ihr Wesen als Mensch vollkommen verloren hat, und werden von ihr angegriffen. Selbst mithilfe ihrer Tech-Packs können die Turtles ihre wildgewordene Freundin kaum verlangsamen, aber es reicht gerade noch so, dass Donatello ihr die verflüssigte Kristallmasse injizieren kann´... und wie erhofft verwandelt Quarry sich wieder in einen Menschen zurück. thumb|left|200px|Der Fall des KristallmondesNachdem Quarry sich ein wenig von ihren Strapazen erholt hat, kann sie den Freunden erzählen, was in der Zwischenzeit passiert ist. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Quarry und ihre Freunde in ihrer wachsenden Verzweiflung versucht hatten, mithilfe der vorhandenen Kristallfragmente selbst ein Heilmittel zu finden, was ihnen aber nicht gelang. In der Hoffnung, ein größeres Fragment könnte ihnen weiterhelfen, hatten sie mit explosiven Kristallen versucht, einen Brocken aus dem Kristallmond zu brechen. Doch ihre Unvorsicht hatte fatale Folgen: Der Kristallmond hatte sich aus seiner Verankerung gelöst und war in den Lavasee gefallen, und ohne dessen Strahlung revertierten die Gefangenen automatisch wieder in ihre Monsterformen und ihre unmenschliche Wildheit. thumb|200px|Ein waghalsiges UnternehmenDurch das Versinken des Kristallmondes ist nun dem Plan der Turtles, ihren Freunden zu helfen, ein dicker Strich durch die Rechnung gekommen, doch aufgrund seiner Experimente ist Donatello sich sicher, dass der Kristallmond auch innerhalb der Lava noch intakt sein muss, und fasst daher den Plan, ihn wieder zu bergen. Mithilfe des Kabels der alten Seilbahn, die einst über den Lavasee zur Stadt geführt hat, improvisiert er einen Seilzug mit einem herabhängenden Kabel, das er mit dem Tunneler um den Kristall herum zu befestigen gedenkt; dann sollen die anderen den Förderturm der Seilbahn sprengen, damit dieser als Zuggewicht den Kristall wieder an die Oberfläche befördern soll. thumb|left|200px|Eine ziemlich verwickelte NotlageGeschützt durch die Hitzeabschrimung des Tunnelers tauchen Donatello und Sidney mit dem Zugkabel in den Lavasee ab, während Leonardo, Raphael und Michelangelo sich um die zeitige Sprengung des Turms kümmern sollen. Doch kaum als die Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen sind, werden die Turtles von den Monstern umzingelt und angegriffen. Die drei Turtles geben ihr Bestes, finden sich aber schnell hilflos in Klebemasse verpackt vor den heranrückenden Ungeheuern liegend. Unter dem Druck der Hitze, die den Tunneler zu zerschmelzen droht, arbeiten Donatello und Sidney verzweifelt daran, das Kabel am Riesenkristall zu befestigen. Buchstäblich im letzten Moment gelingt es den beiden, das Kabel zu sichern; Leonardo befreit währenddessen sich und seine Brüder, und sie schaffen es, die Sprengkristalle auslösen. Wie von Donatello erhofft, gelingt die waghalsige Aktion; der Kristallmond wird aus dem Lavasee gehoben und die Monster verwandeln sich wieder in ihre menschliche Gestalt zurück. thumb|200px|Die Rückkehr ins LichtMit dem geborgenen Kristallmond können die Turtles ihren Freunden das Heilmittel in aller Ruhe injizieren, und die ehemaligen Monster kehren so endlich wieder nach Hause an die Erdoberfläche zurück. Nach einem ergreifenden Abschied trennen sie die Turtles und ihre erlösten Freunde voneinander und kehren in ihre jeweilige Heimat zurück. Zitate *'Quarry': [im Traum] Donatello. Höre auf den Kristall. *'Donatello': Was denn? Glaubt ihr etwa, ich würde das Ding nicht so entwerfen, dass es Lava nicht widerstehen könnte? Was glaubt ihr denn, was für ein Idiot ich bin? Michelangelo: Gibt es verschiedene Arten? *thumb|200px|Noch mehr Geheimnisse werden offenbar[Die Turtles entdecken und betreten die Kammer der in Kristall eingeschlossenen Schläfer] Donatello: Was ist das für ein Ort? Michelangelo: Das hat uns gerade noch gefehlt: Noch mehr gruselige Glatzköpfe. Donatello: Warum hab ich das Gefühl, dass Mister "Einziger Überlebender" uns nicht die ganze Wahrheit über seine "ausgestorbene" Rasse erzählt hat? *'Michelangelo': Quarry! Bin ich froh, dich zu sehen! ... [Quarry bespuckt ihn mit Säure, der er dank Raphael gerade noch ausweichen kann] Raphael: Zu dumm, dass das nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht. *'Michelangelo': Netz! Ich habe kein Nuts mehr! - Ich meine: Nuts! Ich habe kein Netz mehr! *'Michelangelo': [sarkastisch] Er und seine großartigen Ideen! "Na los, Jungs, gehen wir zur unterirdischen Stadt! Lasst uns Spaß haben! Lassen wir uns auffressen!!" *'Donatello': Wir sind da, Leute ... wieder zurück im Sonnenlicht. [Die ehemaligen Monster seufzen freudig und ergriffen; Sidney beginnt zu weinen] Donatello: Was ist? Sydney: ich ... ich ... ich habe vergessen, wie schön es ist. Vielen Dank ... von uns allen! Wir schulden euch unser Leben. Leonardo: Kommt schon. Gehen wir nach Hause. *[Die Turtles tauchen nacheinander durch den nächsten Kanaldeckel ab, doch bevor Donatello als Letzter absteigen kann, taucht Michelangelo noch einmal auf] Michelangelo: Donnie, du bist vielleicht eine Hämorride im Panzer, aber ... ich bin stolz, dass du mein Bruder bist! Trivia *Genau wie in "Das Geheimlabor - Teil 3" wird die Frage um die geheimnisvolle Kultur, die die unterirdische Stadt errichtete, erst in der (im Deutschen nicht ausgestrahlten) Folge "The Entity Below" geklärt. Vorkommende Charaktere en:Return to the Underground Kategorie:Episoden (2003)